The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Angelonia, botanically known as Angelonia augustifolia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘KLEAA06550’.
The new Angelonia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Angelonia cultivars that are freely branching, flower early and have unique flower coloration.
The new Angelonia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2003 in Stuttgart, Germany of a proprietary selection of Angelonia augustifolia identified as code number A 003, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent and a proprietary selection of Angelonia augustifolia identified as code number A 002, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Angelonia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany in April, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Angelonia by cuttings in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany since May, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Angelonia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.